Mi Gato Snape
by Severus's Lady
Summary: un accidente en pociones, ha convertido a Snape en la perfecta mascota de Hermione. La vida siempre, se mira desde otra perspectiva; cuando se tiene una cola y cuatro patas. Autora, Lady Adry
1. Prólogo

Hola. Bueno, esta no es una historia original de mi parte; proviene de la genialidad de Lady Adry. Ella no sabe mucho (nada) de Harry Potter, pero ha escrito esto y; me ha parecido perfecto. No quería subirlo, por que cree que todos se burlarán de él y; no querrán leerlo. Sin más preámbulos, les presento un fan fic de Lady Adry.

Quizás, si funcione; ella se anime a hacerse una cuenta.

MI GATO SNAPE:

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, sólo is ideas. Los personajes y demases pretencen a JK Rowling.

* * *

Prólogo:

Se acercaban las vacaciones y, el colegio se estaba vaciando con gran rapidez. Los profesores, aprovecharían al fin; esas cortas semanas para descansar y dedicarse a lo suyo.

Snape, no era de esas personas; que disfrutaban las vacaciones. Nadie le conocía, un hogar diferente que no fuese Hogwarths; ni una vida diferente que no fuese el ser profesor.

Había pasado, la mayor parte del tiempo dentro de su laboratorio; ideando. Con las vacaciones, y teniendo pocos alumnos; no tenía más que hacer que eso. Sí, a veces; se notaba que necesitaba vida social.

Se estiró para alcanzar la botella más alta de la repisa frente a él, no era muy complicada; pero requería su tiempo para cocerse a la perfección. No le hacía mal, prepararlas y mantenerlas almacenadas; en contra de imponderables.

Suspiró, cuando creyó a su trabajo; listo para ser embotellado. Levanto la vista y observó que caería la tarde muy pronto. Era increíble, el tiempo que pasaba dentro de su laboratorio. Sin duda, se entendía; el por qué estaba tan pálido.

Ya estaba listo. Sustrajo su varita, para avivar un poco más las llamas y; dedicarse a otra cosa. Cerró los frascos y, se dispuso a lavar los instrumentos utilizados. Antes de volverse, escuchó un extraño estruendo.

Algo sucedía fuera de su despacho, se giró a observar su puerta entreabierta. Oyó risas, y se imaginó; quienes eran los responsables. Sonaban a Gryffindors.

Se disponía a salir, pero un bufido repercutió dentro de su despacho; siendo precedido por una mota peluda que entraba corriendo dentro. La señora Norris, estaba increíblemente enojada y; mostraba los colmillos.

Brincó sobre el mesón de Snape, derramando frascos a su paso. Trató de cogerle, pero fue inútil. Mientras corría, pasó cerca de su poción experimental y; al correr se llevó el frasco con ella. ¡Se la había derramado encima!

- ¿A dónde se ha ido la señora Norris?- Exclamaba furioso el conserje, dos pelirrojos corrían en dirección contraria; aún riéndose.

Le había derramado la poción encima, y enseguida la misma hizo una pequeña explosión; con humo gris. No supo qué había pasado, pero se sentía increíblemente mareado y tenía arcadas a cada tanto. Se creyó en el suelo, por que lo veía todo más grande de lo normal.

No sabía por qué, pero se sentía extraño. Trató de pararse, pero resbaló y miró a su lado; una larga y mullida cola negra. Se encaminó, nervioso hacia el líquido derramado; y trató de observar su reflejo dentro.

Tenía unas pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas llenas de pelo, sus ojos se habían reducido y eran tan negros como siempre. Tenía dos pequeñas bolitas en cada brazo que; detallándolas bien parecían patas. Miró hacia abajo, y notó que sus demás extremidades también terminaban en patas y; miró la cola ondeando tras él.

¡Era un gato! ¡Al derramársele la poción, se había convertido en un pequeño gato! Quizo decir, una gran cantidad de maldiciones; pero su voz había terminado en un pequeño maullido. ¡Ahora sí, se había acabado su vida!

_"¿Cómo rayos he terminado gato?" "¡Maldición!"_

Observó, como la señora Norris le mantenía la vista desde el mesón; deseaba estrangularle. Escuchó pasos y, se giró para mirar como Flich entraba dentro de su despacho.

_"Será mejor que corras, o terminarás como guarnición en una de mis pócimas"_

- ¿Qué ha sucedido, mi querida Norris?- miró a su alrededor- Sabes que no debes estar aquí, sabes que al profesor no le gusta- miró a la gata- Sí, lo sé; él se cree tan importante

_"¿Qué diantres? ¿Cómo que importante?" "¡Yo aún estoy aquí!"_

Observó, hacia el punto donde su gata miraba. Miró al pequeño gatito negro y compuso un gesto de enojo; Snape le mantuvo la vista.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de dónde has venido?- sostuvo a la señora Norris- ¡No necesitamos más gatos en este lugar! ¡Y deja de mirarme de esa forma!

_" ¡Yo no soy ningún gato! ¡Esa bestia que a la que llamas Norris, ella es una amenaza"_

Pasó por su lado, y se dispuso a salir del despacho. Él no podía quedarse solo, debía de encontrar una forma de volver a su aspecto normal. No sabía con exactitud como hacerlo, pero comenzó a correr tras el conserje. Era increíblemente rápido.

Le costaba mucho, sortear los obstáculos y sobretodo, a los estudiantes que querían tocarlo. Siguió corriendo, pero no pudo encontar al conserje; una chica de sexto le hizo perder su rumbo. Aún así, no quiso quedarse allí, y decidió seguir buscándolo. Al menos, hasta encontrar a alguien a quien pedir ayuda.

_"Eres un gato, no vas a poder hablar"-_meditó

Siguió corriendo entonces, pasillo por pasillo. Muchos niños intentaron tomarlo, pero como su yo natural; era lo suficiente hábil como para sortearlos. ¡Incluso un joven de séptimo quería pisarlo! Tenía que recordar el reprobarlo en pociones.

Subió rápidamente unas escaleras. Al alzar su cabeza, notó que estaba frente a la dama gorda y unas chicas estaban pasando a través del retrato. ¿Cómo había terminado en la torre?

- ¡Mira, alla va ese gatito negro!- musitó una, y no tuvo más opción que correr dentro del retrato.

Se detuvo a descansar, había corrido hasta la saciedad. Movió su cabeza, cuando una bola de pelo subió por su garganta y; salió por su boca. ¡Odiaba terriblemente, ser un animal!

Escuchó el sonido, de pies acercándose y; volvió a emprender su recorrido. Tenía que ocultarse, o terminaría; en la jaula de alguien. No conocía ese lugar,así que subió por lo primero que vio.

Se encontró dentro de una enorme habitación, tenía cortinas rojas y varias camas dispuestas unas al lado de las otras. Ya sabía, como lucía un dormitorio Gryffindor.

Al parecer no había nadie, así que se permitió descansar su cansado cuerpo. Pasó unos cuantos minutos en el silencio, y la semi oscuridad dentro de la habitación; pero la puerta del baño comenzó a abrirse.

Era Hermione Granger, notádose así; que había terminado en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Estaba cepillándose el cabello y, al girarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- ¡Oh! ¿De dónde has salido pequeño minino?- sonrió- ¿Estás solo?

_"¿Tengo cara de estar solo?" "¡Demonios Granger, déje de verme como si fuera un juguete" _Observó que ella se acercaba y, trató de alejarse _"No, ni se le ocurra tomarme, ¡No se atreva!"_

Se acercó hasta él, y lo tomó entre sus manos; por más que él quiso resistirse. Le sonrió suavemente, y le mantuvo la vita. Por alguna razón, ese gatito le recordaba a alguien.

- Eres muy lindo, yo no te haré daño.

_"Se lo agradezco, ahora bájeme"_

Soltó un pequeño bufido y Hermione volvió a sonreír. ¡Era tan lindo! Pero aún así, le recordaba alguien en especial. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si sería de alguien.

_"¡Demonios Granger, haga algo con su cabello; me está sofocando!" _

- Tengo que presentarte a Croshanks, seguramente serán los mejores amigos.

TBC.

Bueno, no sé que les ha parecido. Espero de todo corazón, que les guste. Besos y saludos de mi parte y de Lady Adry.


	2. 01 De estambres y garras

Pues (*Apenada, nerivosa) Hola. Vuelvo por acá, viendo la insistencia de los lectores. No sé mucho de Harry Potter, y lo poco que he aprendido es gracias a Mafer así que; Severus Lady es mucho mejor escritora que yo. Bajo su pedido y los de ustedes, yo continuaré entrenándome; escribiendo la continuación.

Espero les guste, y cualquier crítica será aceptada.

Lady Adry.  


* * *

Capítulo 1: De estambre y garras.

Snape, trataba violentamente de separarse del asfixiante abrazo de Hermione. Quiso haber muerto, cuando Hermione acercó su ahora "pequeña" cabecita contra su rostro y sonrió con suavidad. ¿¡Por qué esa niña no se buscaba algo que hacer!? ¡Cómo cortarse el cabello por ejemplo!

- Tranquilo gatito, no te voy a hacer daño- indicó, cuando éste se había clavado teriblemente a su uniforme.

_"No quiero conocer a su sarnoso gato ¡Aléjese de mí y déjeme en paz!"_

Hermione escuchó un suave maullido y sonrió. ¡Era tan pequeño! Seguramente, se iban a llevar tan bien su gata y él. ¿Por que era él cierto? Bueno, lo descubrió al voltearlo.

_"Oíga, ¿Qué me hace?" "¡Pare!"_

- Eres un gatito- indicó, sosteniéndolo aún más alegre- ¡Ella te verá como su pequeño hijo!

_"¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?" "¡Le quedará debiendo puntos a la escuela si vuelve a hacer; algo como eso!"_

Miró a su alrededor, hasta encontrar a su gata. Estaba mirándola fijamente y, miraba con curiosidad al pequeño gatito negro entre sus manos. Hermione se arrodilló con suavidad, pero Snape seguía prensado a su camisa.

- No te va a lastimar. Ambos son gatos.

Lo haló, hasta colocarlo sobre el suelo. Snape quiso escapar muchas veces, pero Hermione no le soltaba. Lo dejó cerca de su gata y continuó hablándole. Snape sólo deseaba, poder arañarle el rostro.

- Tengo que irme a la biblioteca, los dejaré para que se conoscan.

Comenzó entonces a salir y a cerrar la puerta. Snape, corrió hacia ella pero evidentemente; lo único que consiguió fue golpearse con ella en el hocico. ¿Qué diantres le había hecho a la humanidad? Había reprobado a unos cuantos alumnos, pero ¿No era ya muy cruel el destino? Sin duda, alguien iba a preguntar por él; lo sabía.

_"¿Ibas a alguna parte?"_

Escuchó un murmullo, algo como un maullido prolongado y se giró. Él no lo estaba haciendo, y dudaba mucho que ahora su mente creyese que; podía entender a otros gatos. ¿O así era?

_"Sí tú, pareces nuevo" "¿De dónde has salido, como para que Hermione te haya encontrado?"_

_"¿Puedes hablar?"_

_"¡Claro que puedo hablar! Maullar es mi idoma, ¿O qué crees que hacen los gatos?"_

No podía creerlo, sin duda ya no pensaría dos veces sobre la inteligencia de un animal. Bueno, en realidad en ese mundo; se veía cualquier cosa. Seguramente, Granger le había hechizado o algo; o él ya oía cosas.

_"Pareces confundido. ¿Tienes algún nombre?"_

_"¡Yo no soy ningún gato!"_

_"¡Ah! ¿Y qué se supone que eres? Yo te veo gato"_

Croshanks se estiró y reposó sobre el suelo. Sus brillantes ojos se posaron sobre Snape de manera, inquisidora. Resultaba bastante desconcertante, que estuviera tan sólo que su única conversación; fuese con una gata.

_"Hermione es una buena dueña, si te quedas ella; va a cuidarte bien. Lo único malo es que a ella, le gusta estudiar hasta muy tarde; aunque hacerle compañía no está mal"_

_"¡Ya dije que no soy un gato y no quiero su compañía!" "¡Soy un profesor, y he terminado gato por un accidente!" "ha sido esa asquerosa de Norris"_

_" Mmm sí, a mí tampoco me agrada. Es un poco, bueno es parecida a su dueño" "Aunque Harry potter, ha salido muy bien librado; las veces que vigila"_

_"¿Potter?"_

_"Sí, nosotros sabemos muchas cosas. Muchas"_

Snape, o el "gato" Snape negó con la cabeza y volvió a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Él no era un animal, y no se quedaría para comprobar que tan buena "dueña" era Hermione. Él tenía su vida, y regresaría por ella.

Se acercó hasta la puerta, quizás pudiera abrirle y escapar. Mientras lo intentaba con sus "inútiles" patas, esta se abrió violentamente y él; rodó por el suelo.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!- graznaba Ron. Otro nombre que tenía que apuntar a la lista de reprobados de su materia- ¿Dónde rayos te has metido?

Escuchó un fuerte bufido y bajó la vista para mirar. Snape le mantenía la vista y con una pata se frotaba la nariz. ¡Qué golpetazo le había dado!

- ¡Quítate animalejo!- le dijo, moviendo el pie cerca de él- ¿De dónde has salido? ¡Ya Hermione tiene un gato, que es una molestia! Puedes devolverte al lugar donde viniste.

Ron volvía a cerrar la puerta, antes de que pudiera hacerle algo. frustrado, recordó que su meta había sido salir y él; se había quedado parado como un tonto. Bueno, con el golpe seguro; en cuanto regresase a la normalidad le dolería.

_"Regla número uno que aprendí. Jamás te pares cerca de la puerta."_

_"Gracias por el consejo"- Le espetó, con un "maullido irónico"_

No tuvo más que hacer, que permanecer en la habitación. Moría de hambre, y no podían salir de la misma; sólo rogaba que Hermione regresase pronto. ¡Sin duda, odiaba su vida!

- ¡Gatito!- entró Hermione a medio día- ¿Dónde te has metido gatito?

Emergió lentamente de debajo de su cama. había preferido pasar el tiempo allí, quejándose en la oscuridad. En cuanto le vio, Hermione se arrodilló frente a él.

- Traje un poco de comida. Me ha sido difícil sacar esto de las cocinas, pero los elfos son muy buenos.

_"Entonces, téngalos como mascotas. Déjeme a mí en paz"_

- Aún no he decidido, qué nombre te pondré- se giró para mirar a Croshanks- ¿Se han hecho buenos amigos?

_"Dímelo tú"_

- ¿Qué tal Blacky? Eres un gatito negro- sonrió.

_"Me sorprende su analogía, pero yo tengo nombre ya. Y jamás me dejaría poner un nombre tan tonto, es tan; es tan ¡Black!"_

- Mmm. Creo que será complicado.

Hermione suspiró, mirando a Snape, quien atacaba la comida que Hermione había traído. Una vez terminada la comida, lo tomó y lo colocó sobre su cama, contemplándolo. Snape batía su cola de un lado al otro.

- ¡Tienes un golpe allí!- le dijo, acariciándole la cabeza- ¡Eres un gato muy arisco!

_"Usted también sería muy arisca, si yo decidiera meterla en una jaula" "Debería agradecerle a su "novio" el hecho de romperme la nariz"_

- Me recuerdas a alguien gatito, pero esa persona no es nada parecido a ti- la chica inspiró y continuó su relato, acariciándole el lomo- Es un profesor, pero si vieras; ¡Qué mal nos trata!

_"¡Se lo merecen!" "Son unos asquerosos demonios" "¡Si hasta maltratan a sus mascotas!"_

Hermione continuó sonriendo y acariciándole el lomo. Aquello resultaba bastante placentero, aunque no lo quisiera. Sin poderlo evitar, estiró sus pequeñas patas, pronto Hermione le dormiría. ¡Dormir junto a Hermione! ¡Siquiera como gato!

_"Si sigue haciendo eso, creo que yo"_

- Pero, él es de Slytherin y quizás; es normal que maltrate a los demás. ¿Sabes? un día se burló de mi, cuando en una batalla; un hechizo me alcanzó. ¡Tenía enormes dientes! ¡Y a él le pareció tan divertido! ¡Qué mal me sentí! Tan humillada.

El gatito hizo un gesto de reproche. ¡Estaba hablando de él en sus narices! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Hermione rió, al notar lo erizado que estaba su pelaje. ¡Parecía querer decirle algo!

- Bueno, tú me entiendes- musitó ahogando un bostezo- ¡Siquiera sé, por qué estoy tan cansada!

Se levantó, colocándose las manos a cada lado de su cadera. Por una particular razón, Snape se imaginó lo que iba a suceder. ¡Tenía que detenerla! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

_"¡Siqueira lo piense!" "¡Granger no se atreva, no haga cosa semejante!" "¡Granger!"_

Soltó un débil maullido en cuanto su camisa cayó sobre él. ¡Eso seguro, sería lo más cerca que quería estar de un uniforme; en su vida! Alzó la cabeza y se sacudió la camisa solo para; ver lo peor.

La falda de Hermione caía hasta el suelo y la chica, permanecía en una "minúscula" para él; ropa interior con encajes. Hurgó entre sus cosas y sacó de su baúl una pijama. Agradeció luego, que la tuviese puesta

_"Demonios Granger, ¡Doscientos puntos menos por lo que acaba de hacer!"_

Hermione escuchó nuevamente un débil maullido y se giró para observarle.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres dormir un poco?

TBC.

Lo siento, tengo que dormir; por que tengo mucho trabajo. Nos vemos más tarde, besos. Si lo odian, les gusta o simplemente quieren decirme algo; ya saben como dejarme comentario. Saludos.


	3. 02 Mi nuevo gato

Bueno, perdonen que me tardara; pero el trabajo me tiene mal. S's Lady está por volver, así que; ella luego subirá mis capítulos. El anterior quedó muy corto, y he de decir que; me quedé sin inspiración allí. Creo que; es mejor que continúe y deje de hablar. Besos y saludos.

El anterior lo completé, por si no lo vieron.

Adry.

* * *

Capítulo 02: Mi nuevo gato.

La forma en la que se había dormido, le parecía tan deprimente y triste que si; se encontraba con el tren de Hogwarths seguro se lanzaba. Hermione, había estado abrazándolo durante la noche y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que; de una "lamida" le tocaba. Le había estado acariciando el lomo hasta que; logró dormirlo. Sí ¡Ella sabía lo que hacía, lo hacía apropósito! ¡Seguro así dormía a Weasly!

Estiró sus patas, inconcientemente; como si se estirase en la realidad. Una de ellas, golpeó con Hermione quien; adormecida comenzó a abrir los ojos. Al abrirlos en su totalidad, notó dos pequeños ojitos negros que le observaban.

- Buenos días gatito- le sonrió- ¿Has dormido bien?

_"Si considera, la maraña enredada de cabello que tiene como almohada, la "poca" ropa que utiliza como distractivo y su detestable cuerpo como cama; pues sí. He dormido bien"_

- ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Tengo que mostrarte a Ginny! Aunque, me recuerdas aún a alguien- musitó, tomándolo entre sus brazos y levantándose de la cama.

_"Suélteme en este instante, o juro que haré uso de mis garras. Aún no sé como, pero pronto lo descubriré! ¡Demonios Granger, bájeme de una buena vez!_

Hermione lo colocó sobre el suelo, y observó su extraño comportamiento. ¡Le encantaba estar debajo de la cama, y apenas podía alcanzarlo! Una vez afuera, comenzó a levantarse la pijama. ¡La parte de arriba!

_"¡Granger, deténgase! Sé que no lleva nada puesto debajo; si se lo quita serán. ¡Doscientos puntos menos!" "Sí, o algo menos!"_

Antes de que pudiese quitárselo, escuchó los maullidos de su gato. ¿Qué estaba intentando decirle? Parecía tenso, y no le despegaba la vista. Parecía hasta; ¡tener vida! Bueno, más de la que tenía ya.

_"Dudo que te escuche, si eso quieres"- indicó Croshanks, quien se levantaba estirándose- "He intentado decirle a Hermione, que debería cambiar sus hábitos amorosos; pero ella no me escucha" "El chico es tan torpe, lo detesto y sé que él me detesta"_

_"Eso es algo, que tenemos en común" "Pero el punto es, que yo no me quedaré gato y; mucho menos en este lugar" Alzó la cabeza, pero se arrepintió; Hermione recién comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón. La delgada línea de su ropa interior, comenzaba a verse lentamente._

Agradeció, el poder quedarse debajo de la cama mientras ella se cambiaba. No le gustaba, no necesitaba ver algo como eso. ¡Rayos, quería volver a su forma normal; quería expulsarla! ¡Quería salir de ese lugar!

- ¿De qué te escondes gatito?- musitó la chica, tomándole de debajo de la cama.

_"Bueno, tiene una enmarañada cabellera, no deja de presumir que es inteligente, es de gryffindor y; su nombre comienza por Hermione"_

_"Esa es buena"_

- Aún, no decido qué nombre ponerte- Le dijo, mientras lo miraba desde el sofá. Él en la mesa.

_"Vamos Granger, ¿Dónde está ese cerebro del que tanto presume?" "¿O es que se le ha salido?"_

- Quizás, Ginny tenga una idea. Ojalá se levante pronto.

_"Sí, más chicas sin pudor que se desviten frente a lo primero que encuentran"_

Escuchó el ruído de pasos bajando las escaleras. Medio dormitorio se despertaba, y medio dormitorio fijaba su atención en el estilizado gatito negro que Hermione mantenía entre sus manos. ¡Todos querían tocarlo!

_"¡Gryffindor quedará desolado, si me siguen tocando!" "Ya basta, ¡Granger, haga algo! ¡Sirva para algo!"_

Los manoseos al final se detuvieron. Lo habían despeinado por completo, le habían hecho cualquier cosa imaginable. Odiaba a las chicas, eran tan insulsas; ¡Todo lo tocaban! ¡Todo les parecía lindo!

Hermione suspiró, alizando los erizados pelos de su gato. Parecía propenso a pelear, y trataba de morderle. Bueno, lo entendía, ella también hubiese mordido a alguien si eso; hubiese sucedido.

Se giró para devolver al gatito hacia su habitación, cuando Ginny le cortó el paso. Observó con una sonrisa al pequeño gatito al cual; le acarició la cabeza. Eso parecía ser, quizás relajante.

- ¿De dónde ha salido este pequeño?- musitó, maravillada con el minino Snape.

_"De una pesadilla terrible"_

- No sé, ayer; me giré y estaba dentro de mi habitación.

- ¿Te lo quedarás? ¿Y Croshanks?

- Ellos ya son amigos. Sí, creo que me lo quedaré.

- ¿Y qué nombre le vas a poner?

- Bueno, no lo sé; aún no lo he meditado. No se me ocurre el nombre ideal.

- ¡Snape!- saltó Ginny.

- ¿Qué?

- No, ¡Tenemos pociones, doble tanda! Lo había olvidado, ¡Nos vemos Hermione!

TBC.

¡Trabajando! ¡Voy a volar mi trabajo con una bomba bacteriológica! Lo siento, sustento un hogar mientras vuelve Mafer. ¿Podrán disculparme? (Mañana, horario Argentino) Aparece actualizado. Espero que les guste el trocito, besos y saludos.


	4. 03 ¿Dónde está Snape?

Bueno, muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que me han dejado. Se los agradezco de verdad. Acá les dejamos más S's Lady y yo. Bueno, mi trabajo andaba en reparaciones y reajustes; quizás se normalice este lunes. Seguramente, podré colocar mis capítulos sin preocupación alguna si eso sucede.

Saludos y besos de ambas.

* * *

Capítulo 03 ¿Dónde está Snape?

_"¡Mi clase! tengo que hacer algo"_

Hermione miró a su nueva mascota, estaba inquieta y trataba de salirse de su agarre. Observó a Ginny quien corría hacia la Dama Gorda mientras el gato; tenía la apariencia de querer ir tras ella. ¿Qué sucedía?

- Calma gatito, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

_"Demonios, ¡Granger!_ _déjeme _ir"

Le mantuvo la vista mientras, Snape azorado trataba de soltarse de su nueva ama. ¡Tenía que ir! ¡Tenía que explciarle a alguien que era un gato! ¡Dumbledore tenía que saberlo!

Hermione subió por su mochila y sus cosas, colocándo al gatito sobre la cama. Le costaba mucho mantenerlo allí; quería salir y no había forma de mantenerlo quieto.

- Croshanks, vigílalo. No quiero que tenga otra vez, algo herido.

Su gata alzó la cabeza y le observó con sus atigrados ojos. Luego de ello, se estiró y se dirigió a lo que usualmente Hermione le colocaba como comida. Satisfecha, la chica se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cerrando la puerta.

Snape nuevamente intentó salir, y nuevamente recibió un portazo. Croshanks alzó la cabeza del plato ante el ruido y se giró para observarle.

_"Creo que ya oíste a Hermione" "No más cabezasos contra las cosas"_

_"¡Tengo que salir de aquí!" "¡Una clase entera de gryffindors y Ravenclaws va hacia mi aula y notarán que no estoy allí!"_

_"¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" "¿Lo dijiste cierto?"_

_"Snape, Severus Snape"_

_"¿Snape?"- Bramó Croshanks- ¿Ese Snape por el que mi ama, vive padeciendo?" "No puedes ser él, por lo que sé es un ser detestable"_

_"¿Detestable? Eso sin duda le costará a Granger ciento cincuenta puntos menos"_

_"Sí, debes de ser él"_

Snape admiró la habitación, debía de haber una forma de salir de ella. ¿La única salida evidente sería la escalera? Por dios, ¡Hogwarths era un escondite con piedras! ¡Seguro tenía más de una forma de salir! ¿Y si ocurría un incendio? Sí, como si los magos no tuvieran varitas.

Croshanks se acercó a él, y le dio vueltas sin dejar de observarle. Para ella, ese tal Snape no parecía tan temible; no ahora que era un gatito. Muchas veces había pasado rabias, viendo como Hermione lloraba por su culpa. Pero, no iba a vengarse ahora que, lo veía como gato. Sabía que, esa no era la forma correcta. Además, ya estaba sufriendo al quedar convertido en animal.

_"¿Quieres salir?" "Yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo"_

_"¿Esto tiene salida?"_

_"Sí, si eres un gato" "Ya he perseguido inumerables veces a la ex mascota de Ron. Su rata quien no era más que un hombre. ¿Cómo crees que he salido eh?"_

Miró en dirección a la gata, que aprecía sonreír; aunque no se apreciaba como en un humano. Se levantó del suelo, estirándose y comenzó a caminar lentamente. Al final del pasillo dentro de la habitación, había una especie de hueco; cubierto por algo. Croshanks se estiró hasta que sus patas se estiraran y comenzó a rasparlo. Minutos después aquel ducto viejo cedió.

_"Es muy útil si quieres salir de un sitio como este" "Sobretodo, si tus amos no te ven"  
_  
Snape le mantuvo la vista a Croshanks quien esperaba por él. Suponía que ella quería que él pasase primero. ¿Por qué diantres decía "ella" y la trataba como una persona si era, un animal? Sin duda, era lo más ridículo del planeta.

No tuvo más opción que dejarse deslizar por ese ducto. Sin duda, era bastante viejo puesto que; arañó todo su lomo y su cola. ¡Sí que dolía!

Estuvo por un rato, tan sólo esperando a que el ardor se fuera. Croshanks en cambio, bajaba con sus patas sobre el ducto. Sí, ella sabía lo que hacía.

_"Otra regla, Los gatos caen de pie"_

_"Ya dije que no soy un maldito gato"_

Una vez abajo, comenzó a correr con vias hacia las mazmorras. Igual, no llegó muy lejos; puesto que una gran cantidad de alumnos corrían fuera de ellas. Sí, ya habían notado que él no estaba y; no desaprovechaban la oportunidad para irse. ¡Enjendros endemoniados!

Trató de entrar en su despacho, pero la marejada de pies no se lo permitió así que; tuvo que sortearlos y evitar que le aplastaran. Uno de ellos, apenas pisó su cola y sintió; que moriría. ¿Por qué tenían tanta sensibilidad los gatos?

_"Dudo que podamos hacer algo desde aquí"- Indicaba Croshanks._

Se iban, pero una mota peluda y alta; les cerró el paso. Era Norris, y parecía divertida de estorbar. Aquello sin duda, era lo peor. ¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Pelea de gatos? Lo último que supo era que Croshanks despegaba sus patas y sus enormes garras salían a la luz.

_"No me gustan los intrusos. Bueno, ya el señor Snape lo sabe."_

"Apártate"- Contestó Croshanks.

"Me has convertido en gato"- espetó Snape mirándola. Norris se alisó los bigotes con las patas.

"Ha sido accidental" "Aunque ahora sabrá, lo que es ser llamado "despreciable" todos los días. Se pondrá en nuestros zapatos, digo patas"

El pelaje de Snape se erizó una clara forma de decir, que aquello le causaba irritación. Norris paseó alrededor de ellos, con débiles maullidos que podían bien; identificarse como burlas. Croshanks mantenía sus afiladas garras delante de Snape.

_"Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te metas" "Norris suele ser tramposa"_

"Soy un gato"

Croshanks brincó violentamente sobre el animal, rodando unos centímetros más allá. Norris soltó un maullido enfurecido y le lanzó un zarpazo al rostro que alejó a Croshanks hasta donde Snape estaba parado. Sobre su hocico, podía observarse las marcas que le había hecho y un poco de sangre que brotaba. Norris era bastante rápida, ya había arañado la panza de Croshanks y ésta; apenas podía moverse.

Para su segundo ataque, Snape estaba solo y desprotegido. Se dirigía hacia ambos y les miraba con un aspecto calculador. Debía de hacer algo, pero no sabía como actuar siendo gato. La gata estaba en el aire, le caería encima. Se echó en el suelo y con sus patas traseras le propinó una patada lo que le hizo retroceder y golpearse con una columna. meneó la cabeza y corrió por un pasillo contrario.

_"Buen golpe" "Lástima que te haya arañado en el proceso. A Hermione dudo que le guste"_

Iba a responderle, pero escuchó un barullo en el comedor y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Croshanks le siguió tiempo después, cojeando. Allí estaba Dumbledore; hablando sobre él. Trataba de mantener la calma, y de solventar las dudas de su "preocupada" casa que no sabía de su paradero. Demonios, ¿Día peor?

_"Será mejor regresar antes de que Hermione vea que no estamos"_

"Cuando vea tus heridas, ¿Qué pasará?"

"Ya yo inventaré algo, lo importante es que nos devolvamos a la sala común"

TBC.

Tenemos trabajo mañana, saludos y besos. Luego completo.


	5. 04 Listón

Bueno, Acá les dejamos más S's Lady y yo. Esperamos que les guste. A modo de acotación, queremos decir que el anterior ya está completo y si no lo leyeron; véanlo.

Y sí, aceptamos la sugerencia de llamarlo "Severus" Qué conveniente. Gracias y besos

Saludos y besos de ambas.

* * *

04: Listón

Habían regresado a la sala común y Croshanks apenas podía moverse. Snape había corrido hasta su despacho y había volcado con su cuerpo una pócima para que; Croshanks se frotara en ella. Pero, evidentemente no funcionaría del todo, ya que Hermione igual lo notaría.

La chica subió tiempo después, contrariada por lo sucedido en el comedor y que su reemplazo sería el profesor Slughorn; observando la reacción de su gatito negro. Al verlos a ambos, creyó que habían luchado entre ellos y les reclamó. Sostuvo a Snape y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

_"No sé si lo ha notado Granger, pero todo mi cuerpo está herido"_

- Sigues recordándome al profesor Snape gatito- musitó cuando, éste le observaba con una calma inmutable.

_"Brillante deducción Granger"_

- ¿Por dónde te has deslizado? ¿Por qué estás todo magullado? Eres sin duda muy arisco pequeño.

Lo sostuvo sobre la cama mientras conseguía su varita y sus implementos para curarle. Sin duda, si seguían batiéndose de esa forma tendría que deshacerse de uno; y a ella le encantaban sus gatos.

_" ¡Suélteme Granger, eso duele!"_

Lo dejó sobre la cama nuevamente y le observó mientras éste movía la cola de un lado al otro. Ella también movía sus pies, con la cabeza sobre sus manos. ¡Cómo amaba a ese gatito negro frente a ella!

- Aún no sé de dónde has salido o como llamarte. ¡ A veces pareces tan humano!

_" Otra brillante deducción. Siga así, y Gryffindor ganará la copa de las casas"_

- Creo que te llamaré- meditó sonriente.

Pero no pudo continuar, la puerta de la habitación se abría con lentitud y entraba Ginny. Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Snape.

- ¿Supiste?

- ¿Qué, lo del profesor Snape?

- No, sobre Harry.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Va a tener una cita, con Cho.

_" Los problemas pasionales de Potter no me interesan"_

Intentó bajarse, pero Ginny no se lo permitió; acariciándole el lomo con suavidad. Hermione observó a su pequeño gatito que ahogaba un bostezo.

- Bien, ¿Y qué sucede con eso?

- ¡Ay Hermione, a ti no te interesa nada! A no ser claro, que se trate de Ronald.

_" Weasly. ¿Granger, no pudo buscarse un novio con sesos?"_

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Ron es! ¡Ron es!

- ¡El amor de mi vida!- suspiró Ginny, imitando a una posible Hermione entre risas. Enfadada, Hermione le arrojó a su amiga un almohadón que pasó muy cerca del gato Snape.

Las chicas dejaron de jugar muy pronto, pero Snape no lo supo; se había quedado dormido sobre la cama. Para cuando despertó, observó con horror el momento.

Hermione dormía apenas con un delgado camisón y podía verle casi por completo. Meneó su cabecita cuando, sintió que chocaba con uno de sus "senos" O lo que fuera que tuviera ella a su edad; pero no podía despegársele. ¡Rayos, quizás su pezó era lo que estaba debajo de él!

Soltó un bufido prolongado, ¡La despertaría de alguna forma! En cuanto el maullido llegó hasta sus oídos, la chica comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que el gatito estaba erizado nuevamente. ¿Qué quería decirle?

Suspiró, levantándose lo cual; Snape esperaba no hiciera. Su casi "traslúcido" camisón dejó entrever que ella ya no era una niña como antes. Volvió a menear la cabeza y decidió bajarse de la cama.

Hermione le observó con una sonrisa, seguro tenía hambre al igual que Croshanks. Su gata apenas se desesperezaba y al verla también maulló.

_" No te gustará saber frente a quién; estás casi desvestida Hermione"_

- ¿Tienen hambre gatitos?

Hermione había conseguido que los elfos le brindasen un poco de comida proviniente del desayuno, del almuerzo y de la cena; mientras compraba lo necesario. Ese día irían a Hosgmade.

- ¡Oh, no! Tengo que ir a ¡Hosgmade!

_"¿Estaremos solos todo ese tiempo?"_ Bufó Snape.

_" La mayoría de las veces, pero Hermione suele traer buenas cosas de sus visitas"_

- Se comportarán mientras no estoy y nada de salidas Croshanks- dijo, con su gata entre sus brazos.

Croshanks soltó un maullido que pareció confirmación. Hermione tomó su mochila y salió corriendo sin darle nuevamente; oportunidad a Snape de escaparse. Sólo que esa vez, no intentó golpearse con la puerta. Pronto quedaría sin olfato si seguía haciéndolo.

Pasó, la mayor parte del tiempo observando las paredes y muebles de la habitación. Había entablado una charla con el gato de Hermione; aunque eso sonase tremendamente estúpido e irracional. Luego de unas cuantas horas Hermione regresaba radiante.

- ¡Gatitos!- exclamaba adentrándose en la habitación.

Los animales apenas dieron señales de vida. Hermione se acercó hasta Croshanks regalándole un pequeño "ratón" o algo parecido de plástico. O algo parecido.

Se acercó a Snape y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Sonriente introdujo las manos en su bolsillo y sacó un listón rojo. Snape supuso lo que sucedería.

- Mira, Harry me ha comprado este listón. Dice que se verá muy bien en ti.

_"¡No me lo pondré! Devuélvaselo a Potter"_

- No te muevas gatito- indicó Hermione, amarrándoselo al cuello de todos modos- ¡Ya está!

Snape trataba de arrancárselo con las patas, pero siempre terminaba expandido en el suelo; debido a su torpeza. Hermione sonrió y volvió a colocarlo sobre la cama.

- Te acostumbrarás al adorno- volvió a meditar con una sonrisa- Creo que debería de ponerte un nombre. Yo sólo espero que el profesor Snape esté bien.

Luego de meditarlo mucho, llegó a la conclusión de que ese era un nombre perfecto. Si bien, ofendería al dueño original; calaba muy bien.

- Te llamaré Severus.

TBC.


	6. 05 Carrera

Bueno, yo por acá sigo escribiendo en este fic. El relevo de Mafer (y la autora). Estoy contenta de que la reciban tan bien; y que les guste. No saben la alegría que siento al leer los reviews (Me sonrió a mí misma como tonta, y en el trabajo me observan con malas caras) Pero bueno; todos somos felices con algo.

Saludos y besos de mi parte y de Mafer. Un placer.

Lady Adry.

* * *

05 Carrera.

Y bien, era una terrible broma cruel del universo el que Hermione; le pusiese su nombre a sí mismo. Bueno, eso era lo menos que le preocupaba.

Había estado oyendo mientras estaba en los brazos de Hermione; como sus amigos hablaban de las clases de pociones. Ron y Harry estaban "fascinados" y hasta parecían aprender¿Habría fracasado como profesor? Sólo le faltaba que Longbottom dijera algo parecido; y lo escuchó en la cena.

- Le queda muy bien el listón- musitó Harry mirando al pequeño gato- Pero no sé, si el nombre.

- Bueno, digamos que el profesor tiene; "Una personalidad" muy tierna- sonrió la chica.

_" Y también tiene garras"_ ¡Oye!- suspiró la chica cuando sus garras se habían incrustado en su cabellera- ¿Y yo qué te he hecho?

-

El gatito maulló con suavidad, y movió la cabeza. ¡Parecía que le ignoraba! Sí, su gatito era muy Snape. Sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza susurrándole muchas cosas "dulces"; pero aún así el gatito Snape seguía igual de arisco.

- Creo que a él tampoco le gusta su nuevo nombre- sonrió Harry- Aunque, le entendería fácilmente.

- ¡El nombre del profesor Snape es perfecto!- exclamó Hermione y eso hizo que hasta el gatito Snape girase su cabecita- Bueno, no es por ofender al profesor al haber, llamado a mi gato con su nombre; ¡Pero, él siquiera está aquí!

_" Sí, es una lástima que no esté aquí"_Continuaron comiendo, hasta que se sucitó la hora de irse a dormir. Snape ya no quería permanecer en la cama con Hermione y, maullaba fuertemente mientras ella escogía su pijama.

- ¿No te gusta esta?- musitó mostrándole una que constaba de unos cortos pantalones- ¿Prefieres está que es más larga?

No sabía por qué hablaba con el animal como si él, fuese un ser humano. Sin embargo, le divertía ver sus expresiones cuando; hacía determinadas acciones. Era todo un anciano en cuerpo de gatito. Tan estilizado, tan refinado. Era como si, como si ¡Conversara con él todo los días!

Se colocó una pijama que para Snape lucía decente y se acostó; mirando al gatito que hizo lo mismo. Estaba a lo lejos, en una esquina; hecho un ovillo. Negando con la cabeza, ella se estiró hasta alcanzarle y lo colocó a su lado; metiéndolo entre sus sábanas. Lo mismo hizo con Croshanks, colocándole sobre la cama.

- Listo, ya estamos todos; para dormir.

_"Evita que te aplaste, ya lo ha hecho conmigo"_Hermione sonrió, apagando con su varita las luces. Al menos, se sentía menos "incómodo" ya que Hermione amanecería con un atuendo decente. No pudo evitar dormirse, estaba exhausto. Nuevamente, muchas manos intentaron tocarlo; ¡Hogwarths quedaría desolado!

Al amanecer, Hermione se tomó su tiempo para despertar. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que su gatito negro no estaba con ella. Se levantó violentamente y lo buscó por los alrededores. No parecía estar dentro de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en la sala común. Allí, vio a Ginny quien apenas se levantaba y leía el profeta con calma.

- Severus, ¿Has visto a Severus?

- ¿Qué cosa Hermione? El profesor Snape aún no regresa de donde sea que esté, ¿Y por qué le llamas así?

- No él Ginny, mi gato.

- Ah, ¡Cualquiera se confundiría Hermione! No, no lo he visto. ¿Lo has perdido?

- ¿Por qué crees que le busco?

- Bueno, te ayudaré a buscarle. Me vestiré.

Mientras comenzaban las actividades, Snape caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarths. Había logrado destrabar el "ducto" y salir por él. Al final había logrado ser libre y; lejos del control de Granger que tanto detestaba. Sin duda estaba bastante bien.

Dio largas vueltas alrededor de su despacho, maquinando el cómo hacerse notar. Alzó la cabeza y observó los ensayos que antes; había estado corrigiendo. ¿Y si escribía? Pero, a no ser que le salieran dedos por supuesto.

Su poción experimental, debía de tener caducidad. Se preguntaba, cómo había terminado gato y si; había tenido que ver con Norris. Por supuesto, pero quizás su pelaje o algo de ella; había caído dentro. Ojalá recordase los ingredientes y por ello; se maldijo por no haberle anotado.

Escuchó el ruído de una tos seca y un carraspeo; observó unos enormes pies que se acercaban hasta él y corrió a esconderse. Era Slughorn y admiraba todo con una calma que no le gustaba. Colocaba todas sus cosas encima de las suyas, y casi quebraba una de sus pociones. ¡Cómo quería arañarle la cara hasta desfigurársela!

En cuanto se giraba hacia donde se escondía; salió del despacho a sabiendas de que no podía hacer algo desde allí. ¡Cómo odiaba estar convertido en animal! Pero seguramente, hallaría una forma de comunicarse con Dumbledore; algo tendría que ocurrírsele.

Mientras se regresaba, se imaginaba que Hermione debía de buscarle; estando muy preocupada por él. Suponía que se lo merecía, así al menos entendería que él no era un juguete y se cansaría de fastidiarle.

Siguió su recorrido por las diferentes aulas. Transformaciones se llenaba de alumnos de su casa, al igual que de Gryffindor. Y encantamientos con los mismos de su casa, pero años menores que a los que solía enseñar; al grupito de Malfoy y compañía.

Se introdujo en una de ellas, en la clase de Minerva Mcgonagall. Sabía que ella, era metamórfaga y quizás; podría decirle sobre su condición. Se quedó debajo de un mesón vacío mientras; ella impartía su clase.

Nunca se imaginó que ella llegase a ser tan aburrida, como lucía. Sin duda, entendía por qué; Draco batía sus libros contra lo primero que encontraba. ¡Su clase mataba a cualquiera! Pero, le recordaba a la suya en sí.

Cuando creyó que moriría irremediablemente, escuchó el timbre y entocnes se levantó con un movimiento raudo. Intentó caminar pero nuevamente, la marejada de pies se lo evitó con facilidad. Una vez libre, se encaminó hacia el escritorio de la mujer; pero notó con decepción que ella ya había salido.

Había fallado, como un tonto. Estaba ahora, fuera, observando como Hagrid partía en dos una calabaza, mientras Sprout le indicaba que necesitaba su nectar para atraer Doxys. No había notado, lo terible que lucía el rostro de Sprout desde otro ángulo. Reprimió un escalofrío y le mantuvo la vista a la enorme hacha del semi gigante. Sí, por donde lo mirase; Hagrid era detestable.

Se encaminó hacia la huerta, espantando a unos cuervos que estaban sobre las calabazas. Quizás podía llamar la atención de alguien. Siguió caminando, girándose de que los pájaros no creyésen que era cena hasta que; chocó con algo.

Una enorme y viscosa masa de algo cayó encima suyo. Era repugnante y apestaba. Meneó la cabeza y la levantó; dándose cuenta de a quién tenía adelante. Era Fang, el perro de Hagrid.

_" Vaya, vaya; pero si es un pequeño gatito" "¿Perdido?"_

"No. Enorme bestia bruta"

Fang soltó un fuerte ladrido, e intentó morder a Snape quien; no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo en dirección contraria. El perro era ágil, y por más que intentaba sortearlo entre los árboles no tenía éxito.

_" Tú amo te extrañará, será una lástima"_

Lo intentaba, pero era demasiado rápido y no podría correr más; sus patitas estaban exhaustas. Tenía que pensar, tenía que hacer algo.

De pronto, tuvo una idea; una idea instintiva. Corrió hacia un árbol y, le enterró sus garras; si algo sabían hacer los gatos; era trepar. Lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que llegó a una rama y allí se aferró. Fang siguió ladrando.

_" Ya te cansarás, dudo que estés allí toda la noche"_

Pues bien, estuvo varias horas en la misma rama mientras el perro le observaba fijamente. Si algo no sucedía, se caería.

- ¡Fang! ¿Dónde demonios te has metido, bestia?

Era Hagrid, y por un momento lo agradeció enteramente. Al llegar hasta el perro, le dio unas suaves palmadas y; alzó la vista hacia lo que observaba. Mirando a Snape por supuesto.

- ¿Qué haces allí? ¿no me digas que este tarado, te ha asustado?- Se alzó para alcanzar al gatito al cual; Fang quería morde- Perro inútil, seguro lo has alejado de algún niño.

No tenía identificación propia así que, pensó en publicar un aviso para que el dueño; pudiese hallarlo. Pasó con él, toda la tarde; mientras Fang seguía intentando "almorzárselo"

- Rayos Hermione, ¡Hemos buscado por medio castillo, pero tú gato no aparece!

- ¡Hola chicas!- musitó Luna con un tono alegre- ¿Ya saben? Hagrid se encontró, con un gatito negro y; está.

Pero no pudo terminar; sus amigas ya no estaban allí. Sonrió y continuó caminando, alzando un ejemplar de "el quisquilloso" para leerlo.

Hermione corrió hasta que sus pies le dieron, se hacía de tarde y debía regresar a la sala común. En cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta de Hagrid; descanzó y luego llamó con urgencia. Hagrid salió segundos después.

- ¿Hermione, Ginny? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Has encontrado a mi gatito Hagrid!- suspiró Hermione con alegría.

TBC.

Bueno, me voy a descansar; saludos y besos.


	7. 06 Algo más que libros

Bueno, Lady Adry hace pasantías; y yo le continúo el fic. Espero que les guste el capítulo que he escrito para ella; saludos y besos.

S's Lady.

* * *

06: Algo más que libros.

Hermione sonreía llena de felicidad, mientras Hagrid ponía en sus manos al pequeño gatito negro. Igual, éste trataba de escapársele nuevamente y pateaba fuertemente. Hagrid le observó con curiosidad y luego, a su "dueña" Había hecho hasta lo imposible por lograr escapar de ella, y ahora tristemente volvía a estar bajo sus brazos. Sí, tenía mala suerte; y el universo se ensañaba con él.

Hagrid observó al pequeño gatito que, sofocado; trataba de soltarse del sostén de Hermione. Si bien, lo había encontrado sin identificación, podría ser de cualquiera. Aunque, no dudaba de la palabra de Hermione.

- ¿Estás segura de que es tuyo Hermione? Creo que trata de escapar de ti.

- Sí, es un poco arisco. Verás, este listón me lo ha regalado Harry.

- ¿Y cómo lo has llamado?

_"Ni se le ocurra decirlo" "Por el amor a merlín, no diga eso"_

- Bueno, lo llamé- Hermione meditaba. ¿Se burlaría?- Lo llamé

- ¿Lo llamaste?

- Lo llamé Severus.

Hagrid arqueó sus enormes y pobladas cejas, y por un momento creyó Hermione; que se reiría. Pero en cambio, se encogió de hombros y le mantuvo la vista. Bien, estaba seguro de que al hombre en cuanto apareciese; no le gustaría aquello. Sin embargo, pese a que fuese su nombre; le quedaba bastante bien al gatito. Negro, un tanto obstinado y arisco. Sí, un Snape en versión animal.

- Bueno, digamos que "Sí" se parece un poco a él.

_"¿Qué rayos dices?"_

- ¡Sí, eso pensé yo también! Es que me recordaba tanto al profesor; que no me pude resistir y se lo puse.

- No sé, que tiene eso de bueno- musitó Ginny acariciándole la cabeza- si el pobre gato supiera a quien le hace honor su nombre.

_"Y si Granger supiera a quien le hace honor en sus manos"_

Hermione sonrió feliz, apoyando al gatito contra su rostro; Snape intentó safarse pero fue en vano. Luego de despedirse de Hagrid, comenzaron a correr hacia la sala común. Se hacía muy tarde, como para estar paseando fuera del castillo. Hermione tuvo que correr, al escuchar los maullidos distantes de la señora Norris y, al final de un largo trote lograron entrar sin ningún tipo de agravio. Ginny se lanzó al sofá, con el pequeño Snape a descansar. Hermione hizo lo mismo tiempo después.

- Vaya que si hemos caminado Hermione. A ver si le pones una inscripción o collar.

_"Nosotros no podemos ponérselo a los alumnos"_

- Bueno, lo pensaré- tomó a Snape entre sus manos- ¡Qué susto me has dado Severus! ¡Pudieron haberte hecho daño! ¿Por qué hueles tan extraño?

_"¿Será que, un bruto sin cerebro; me babeó?"_

- Bueno, vamos a la habitación; que tengo que estudiar para Aritmancia. Nos vemos Ginny.

Hermione colocó a su gato sobre la cama y comenzó a ojear su libro. A media lectura, recordó que debía ver a Ron. Había estado tanto tiempo buscándola, que hasta había golpeado en la nariz a Snape al intentar abrir la puerta.

- Espérame aquí y no te sigas metiendo en problemas- musitó rascándole la barbilla a Snape- ¿Y por qué estás tan pegajoso? ¡Si pudiera bañarte!

_"¡Ni se le ocurra!"_

El gatito soltó un maullido fuerte y Hermione sonrió. ¡Su gatito siempre tenía algo que decir! ¡Era tan especial, que perderlo le hubiese hecho sufrir mucho! Suspiró, y se levantó tomando su varita y su túnica; acarició a Croshanks y salió de la habitación.

_"Hermione es tan buena"-_ Bostezaba Croshanks-_ " Deberías evitarle tantos problemas"___

_"Sí, y lo dice su "mascota" "___

_" Sólo te lo advierto. Hermione es muy sensible, y amable. Yo seré un gato, pero vivo mucho mejor que otros"___

Hermione bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo en el salón. Allí, estaba Ron junto con Harry, en una partida de ajedrez que estaba ensalzada con temática deportiva. Sí, Ron el nuevo "guardameta" sólo hablaba de sus proezas como jugador.

- ¡Machácalo! ¡Allá va su caballo!

- Hola chicos- observó el sangriento juego- ¿Será que pueden hacer algo más civilizado?

- ¿Qué, leer? No gracias; para eso estás tú.

Hermione sintió, que su mano se alzaría y chocaría con el rostro de su amigo, pero era mejor callarse y tan sólo ignorarlo. Harry alzó la cabeza y ahogó un bostezo. Estaba cansado de las prácticas; y deseaba irse a dormir.

- ¡Jaque mate Harry!

- Perfecto, buenas noches.

- Buenas noches- respondieron al unísono.

Lo observaron subir las escaleras con parsimonia y entre bostezos. Luego de ello, Hermione se giró hacia Ron y arqueó las cejas mientras él; recogía el tablero.

- Muy acertado tu comentario "Novio"

Ron se encogió de hombros y emitió un suspiro colocando el tablero encima de la mesa. No era ningún secreto, ellos habían comenzado a salir desde hacía un tiempo; pero Ron trataba de ocultarlo. Ella no lo entendía, pero tampoco se quejaba; ya medio Gryffindor podía intuir que a ella le gustaba él, y a él; ella.

Sonrió a medias y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Ella sabía, que decir "lo siento" era una proeza para él; así que no exigía mucho. Sonrió también, sin saber por que; pese a que su comentario le había herido. Pero bueno, era gracioso verlo tratar de disculparse; ¡Sonrojándose como nabo!

Alzó la vista y observó a Hermione. Bien, perdía todo su "poder" frente a la chica; se comportaba como un idiota. Bueno más de lo normal. Emitió un suspiro y negó con la cabeza, pero ella asintió; ya entendía lo que le quería decir.

- ¿Fue inevitable?

- ¡Tú lo sabes!

Hermione sonrió una vez más, sonrojada; él se estaba acercando a ella con lentitud. Sí, Ron sabía besar; ¿Quién lo diría? La besó y, de un momento a otro la tomó de las manos y comenzó a retroceder torpemente. Hermione intentó seguirle el paso.

- ¿A dónde vamos Ron?-musitó, en un momento de respiración

- ¿A dónde crees tú? Pues, a tú habitación.

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de decir palabra alguna, Ron se encontraba abriendo la puerta y caminando a ciegas para encontrarse con la cama de Hermione.

- Pero aquí hay chicas- susurró Hermione.

- Entonces no digas nada.

Mientras retrocedían, no tenían idea de que alguien dormía en su cama. Ron se lanzó junto con Hermione pero; no pudo hacer mayor cosa ya que; un chillido estridente los sacó de sus pensamientos y acciones.

_"¿¡Pero qué diantres!?" "¿¡Granger, usted en esas!?"_

- ¡Es ese estúpido gato otra vez!- musitó Ron, sacando la mano del Jersey de Hermione- ¡Juro que le haré algo a este animalejo!- dijo, tomándole por el lomo.

- ¡Suéltalo Ronald!

_"Weasly, ¡Juro que va a arrepentirse! ¡Bájeme ahora!"_

- ¡Ronald bájalo!

Lo soltó violentamente, y éste rodó a lo largo de la cama; quedando en una pequeña esquina próxima a caerse. Ron negó con la cabeza, y trató de continuar con lo que había empezado. Pero, el gatito les observaba.

- No puedo Ron- jadeó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? Nadie nos está mirando.

- Pero, el gato- musitó Hermione.

- ¿Qué con él?- espetó él, observándolo. Snape estaba erguido, con sus ojos fijos sobre ellos y movía su cola de un lado al otro.

- No sé, se siente como si nos observara. Como si "Severus" nos observara.

- Es sólo un estúpido nombre, es un estúpido gato.

- Lo siento, no puedo.

- Vamos Hermione.

_"No Weasly, no frente a mis narices"_

- No Ron, no hoy.

Ron sin más opciones se levantó y se mantuvo con la vista a la ventana. Parecía que llovía y eso, era mucho más entretenido que tratar de "besar" a su "novia"

- Parece que ese gato es más tu novio que yo. Buenas noches Hermione.

Lo observó salirse de la habitación y suspirando se volvió a mirar a su gatito que parecía hablarle nuevamente. Ella sonrió a medias y le mantuvo la vista.

- ¿Crees que hubiese sido mala idea minino? ¡Me recuerdas tanto al profesor!

_"Sí, y seguramente el "profesor" le hubiera bajado una cantidad tal de puntos; que no le hubiese alcanzado a bajarse la falda" "Aunque ya veo, que usted no es sólo libros Granger"_

- Es como si sintiera que el profesor Snape me estuviera observando. ¿No crees que sea algo extraño?

TBC.

Bueno, espero que les gustase; saludos y besos.


	8. 07 ¡Perseguimos lechuzas!

Bueno, yo otra vez. Lady Adry regresa en unas horas, a sus funciones normales; por hoy. Quizás, siga ella. Por ahora, me verán a mí S's Lady haciéndole capítulos a su fic. Saludos y besos. Gracias por comentar

S's Lady.

* * *

07 ¡Perseguimos lechuzas!

Para cuando Hermione despertó, notó que su "mascota" ya estaba despierta; y le observaba con calma desde una esquina. Sonriente, se levantó y miró hacia la ventana. ¡Estaba comenzando a nevar!

Ahora entendía, por qué sus mascotas estaban tan "recogidas". Quizás a Severus y a Croshanks, les haría falta unos suéteres para evitar el frío. Sonrió, imaginándose a su gatito negro con un jersey rojo y borlas doradas.

_" Quite esa estúpida cara que tiene, y ¡levántese! ¡floja!"_

- ¿Qué, mi querido gatito?- se inclinó hasta mirarlo- ¿Quieres decírme algo?

_" Que parece idiota, con esa expresión en su rostro. Nada difícil"_

- ¿Tienes hambre verdad?- musitó la chica- Enseguida, les traeré el desayuno.

Suspiró, levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse. Snape se bajó de la cama y, estiró sus engarrotadas patas. Sí, el frío hacía desastres; siendo gato. Y eso, que tenía pelaje. Miró a su alrededor, y notó que Croshanks apenas se levantaba. Sí, la mascota era idéntica a su dueña.

Hermione salió tiempo después con otra sonrisa en sus labios. Acercó dos pequeños tazones; colocando la comida en ellos. Antes de dejarlos comer, acarició sus cabecitas. Aún, tenía que resolver el problema con Ron. Miró por la ventana y, notó que había práctica de Quiddicth a lo lejos. Sí, su novio seguro estaba allí.

Inspiró, imaginándose la reacción que había tenido él. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que debía de agradecerle a su "minino" el haberle detenido justo a tiempo. En realidad, no hubiese querido terminar de esa forma.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó una vez que este, terminara de comer- Gracias, por ¡detenerme ayer!

_" ¡Bájeme! ¿Quiere que me mareé?"_

Soltó al gatito sobre la cama, quien trató de hayarse por unos segundos. Luego de que le soltara, Hermione tomó su abrigo y en él; metió a su pequeño gatito negro. Croshanks ya sabía, que ocupaba un lugar en la mochila de su dueña.

- ¡Veamos la práctica!- sonrió, tomando la mochila.

_" ¡Hace mucho calor aquí dentro, para luego tener mucho frío afuera! ¡Déjeme!"_

- Calma Severus, será un corto viaje Además, salir no te hará mal. Pero, no quiero que te pierdas.

Hermione lo recordó. Tomó su varita, y con ella tocó el lomo de su gatito. Sobre la cinta, apareció la inscripción "Severus" y abajo en dorado; "Hermione Granger, Gryffindor". Sí, era dar demasiados detalles. Si un Slytherin se topaba con su gatito, y leía semejante cosa; sería un motivo de ira declarado. Pero, no podía perderlo.

_"¡No soy un libro para que me rotule!"_

- Bueno, ¡Vamos!

Hermione, caminó rápidamente a través del pasto pantanoso; que comenzaba a llenarse de nieve. Hacía, un frío terrible y Snape; podía sentir el corazón de Hermione. Latía con fuerza mientras caminaba y; su calor le mantenía "estable"

Llegó al campo de Quiddicth y , observó a Ginny quien estaba en las gradas. Ravenclaw se iba; y Gryffindor entraría a practicar.

- ¡Hola hermione!- miró a los gatos- veo que no has venido sola. ¿Será seguro, traer a Severus a mirar? Luego, de lo que sucedió; no quiero imaginármelo en este campo tan grande.

- Bueno, supongo que merecen salir de ese dormitorio.

_" Yo quiero salir de su vida"_

Harry y los demás se acercaban con lentitud. Saludaron a la chica, y mientras se apartaban; le abrieron paso a Ron. La observó, ceñudo; mirando a sus acompañantes.

- Hola Ginny, Hola Hermione y hola; novio de Hermione.

_" Es sólo un resentido Weasly. ¡Noticia! Granger tampoco quería que usted "abusara" de ella"_

Ginny, se giró a observar a la chica quien; se encogió de hombros. La practica comenzaba ya que, todo el equipo estaba ya en el campo. Harry soltó la Snicth, y sustrajo la Quafle. Él practicaría unos movimientos, mientras Ron aprendía a defender los aros. Sí, sería una mañana interesante.

Croshanks miraba ir y venir las pelotas, con un enorme bostezo. Se había entretenido, con tratar de localizar a la snictch; pero ella era demasiado rápida. Snape sin embargo, seguía sobre uno de los banquillos, hechado y observando como la gata; tontamente trataba de capturar un insecto.

_" Es un buen pasatiempo"- Espetó, bajando del banquillo- "Puedes comértelo luego"_

- ¿A qué estás jugando Croshanks?- musitó Hermione, sonriendo- Deja ya a esa mariposa, seguro le harás daño.

_"No me los como, simplemente trato de mejorar mis habiliades como gato casador. A falta de ratas como la de Weasly"_

_"Sí, coincido con que Weasly; es una "rata" "_

_" Si ellas fueran naranjas, sí"_

Más tiempo, duró esa práctica. Snape había estado mirando, las habilidades de Ron como guardamenta; y hacía comentarios sarcásticos al respecto. Sí, sus "maullidos sarcásticos" eran tan hirientes.

Estaba próximo a quedarse dormido del aburrimiento, cuando; sobre su cabeza pasó una ráfaga de aire. Era una mota blanca que se perdía por el campo. Eso parecía.

_" ¡Lechuzas! ¡llega el correo!"_

Croshanks bajó del banquillo corriendo, y por un momento Snape pensó en preguntarle qué pretendía. Sí, seguía pensando en esa gata; como si fuese un ser humano. Perturbador.

_"¿A dónde vas ¿Qué pretendes?" _

No contestó, y en cambio observó; como la gata se alejaba a grandes pasos. Bueno, si bien no quería ir tras un enorme pajarraco; estaba lo suficientemente aburrido como para ir tras la gata. Entonces, hechó a correr. Al menos, se divertiría viendo a la gata tonta.

_"¡Es una lechuza! ¡Tenemos que perseguirla!"_

_"¿Tenemos?"_

_"Se supone, que los gatos persiguen aves. La lechuza es un ave"_

_"Sí, gracias por las clases de especies; pero no veo el objeto"_

_"Es algo natural, un hábito"_

Corrió, hasta casi el otro lado del campus. La gata estaba allí, concentrada, sigilosa mientras; la lechuza blanca estaba posada sobre una rama. Traía en su pata, algo que parecía correo.

_" Preparada para saltar"_

Croshanks brincó, saliendo de un arbusto. La lechuza ululó con fuerza, y batió sus alas con cierta incomodidad. Luego de ello, focalizó sus ojos en los dos animales.

_"¿Por qué persigues, a un animal que vuela? ¿Qué sentido tiene?"_

_"Ya lo verás"_

_"¿Qué hacen aquí gatos? ¡Déjen de perseguirme!"_

La siguió, colinas abajo; mientras perseguía a la lechuza. Por el camino, tuvo que sortear una gran cantidad de obstáculos. La lechuza era rápida.

_"Yo no te persigo"-_ indicó Snape con un largo maullido- _"No persigo animalejos."_

_"¿Animalejos?"-_ Bufó la lechuza, aumentando el díametro de su pecho- _"Si tú, no eres más que una mísera mota de pelusa"_

_"¡Corre!"-_ exclamó Crsohanks a Snape. La primera comenzó a correr tras el ave- _¡Tenemos que atraparle!"_

La siguió, colinas abajo; mientras perseguía a la lechuza. Por el camino, tuvo que sortear una gran cantidad de obstáculos. La lechuza era rápida. Aún así, Croshanks era lo suficientemente rápida también; para sortear las ramas. Snape resbaló ligeramente cuando una de sus patas se enredó con las raíces de un árbol

Al final del recorrido, la lechuza huyó con un ululeo de enfado. Lo que llevaba en su pico resbaló y se encontró Severus; con una carta.

Era del ministerio, en ella contemplaban una búsqueda exahustiva de su persona. Dumbledore pareció haber solicitado a Kinsgley y a Lupin; que trataran de hayarme. ¡Cómo odiaba ser un simple animal! Minerva sería, la única que podría ayudarle. Necesitaba comunicarse con ella.

TBC.

Luego, les continúo; aún debo actualizar "El príncipe y la sangre sucia" Saludos.


	9. 08 ¡Magia!

Mucho tiempo sin pasar por estos lares, les pido una enorme disculpa; pero Mafer y yo hemos estado muy ocupadas (Y escribimos a medias) Bueno, este capítulo lo ha escrito ella; a ver que les parece. Saludos. El capítulo anterior ha sido completado, pueden pasar a verlo.

Lady Adry.

PD: Por cierto, S's Lady se opera esta semana; así que yo me haré cargo de los fics. Besos.  


* * *

09 ¡Magia!

Para cuando Severus despertó, se encontró con una desagrdable sorpresa. ¡Había vuelto a su forma humana, y estaba acostado completamente desnudo; junto a Hermione! Dio un suave brinco en sobresalto, ¡Hacía tanto que no se veía a sí mismo! Intentó levantarse, pero Hermione le mantenía muy sostenido a ella. ¡Demonios, si ella abría los ojos, sabría la verdad!

Intentó despegársele de muchas maneras, pero era imposible. Además, comenzó a notar que la chica lo palpaba, y dilucidaba que no era su gato. ¡Estaba deslizando la mano hacia sus caderas!

- ¿Severus?

Bien, estaba en problemas; tenía que lograr salir de allí; o Hermione gritaría indudablemente. Ya era muy tarde, ella comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

- ¡Hola Severus! ¡Creía que no estabas en la cama!

¿Qué diantres había sucedido? ¿Por qué había vuelto a ser un triste gato? Hermione le tomó entre sus brazos; y le estrujó contra su pecho. Aquello había sido tan deprimente. Estaba seguro de que todo había terminado, ¿O era un sueño apenas? Hermione sonrió con suavidad, y se levantó de la cama; llevándoselo consigo. Se inclinó para mirar a Croshanks y rascarle el vientre, luego dejó a Snape en el suelo y buscó la comida ahogando un bostezo.

_"Parece que te hubieses golpeado con un garrote"-_ Musitó Croshanks estirándose- _"¿No te habrás caído de la cama verdad?"_

_"Ojalá sólo me hubiese caído de la cama"- Maulló Snape, acercándose con desdén al plato que Hermione colocaba en el suelo._

- ¿Qué? ¿No quieres comer? ¿Te sientes mal?

Emitió un suspiro y sostuvo al gatito contra sí; tomando un poco de comida y acercándoselo a la boca. Por más que lo intentó, Snape no se dejó alimentar. Colocó un poco de agua, y al menos se tranquilizó de que bebiese un poco.

Admiró a sus pequeños gatitos con emoción. Era domingo, así que podían pasar un tiempo juntos, mientras ella practicaba los hechizos asignados en las clases. Miró por última vez a Snape y habló con él.

- Come por favor, o luego te sentirás muy desganado.

Suspiró, cuando el gatito se dirigía hasta el tazón y comenzó a comer con lentitud. Se levantó, y comenzó a buscar sus cosas para estudiar.

_"¿Alguna preocupación?"_

_"Quiero dejar de ser un maldito gato"- Cortó Snape con un maullido prolongado._

_"A Hermione, eso le haría infeliz"_

_"Me importa un bledo si a ella le hace infeliz o no"_

Croshanks pasó a su lado, y tomó el pequeño ratón de plástico entre sus dientes; lanzándolo lejos y cazándolo. Eso era suficiente, como para que Snape desease ser el mismo. Tenía que encontrarse con Mcgonagall cuanto antes.

Hermione estuvo repasando, la teoría sobre la levitación de objetos y; estuvo practicando con cosas pequeñas. Movía cepillos, libros; hasta un taburete que casi cae al lado de Snape.

No podía aprenderlo, simplemente le costaba mucho trabajo; hacer que las cosas levitaran por tanto tiempo. Emitió un suspiro de frustración y se lanzó en la cama con preocupación.

_"Tan sencillo que es Granger, y usted ahogándose en un vaso de agua"_ Pensó el gatito Snape subiéndose a la cama y emitiendo suaves maullidos.

- ¿Qué sucede gatito? ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Se detuvo junto al libro, y colocó su pata sobre uno de los dibujos instructivos; maullando más fuerte. Hermione se levantó sin podérselo creer, parecía que quería decirle algo.

- ¿Qué cosa quieres que observe?

Snape siguió maullando con fuerza, mientras mantenía su negra pata sobre el dibujo. Hermione observó con cuidado, y luego a su gato.

- ¿Quieres que intente eso?

Volvió a maullar y entonces Hermione entendió, que quizás estaba enloqueciendo. ¡Su gato le decía que hacer para lograr el conjuro! Suspiró y tomó su varita señalando su cepillo de peinar.

Pues fuera lo que fuera, que el gato pensó; fue exitoso. Había obviado leerse esa instrucción. Ahora sí estaba preocupada, ese gato era particular.

TBC.

Lo siento, deberes universitarios y del trabajo; luego se los culminaré. Lo prometo. besos y saludos.


	10. 09 Mi minino

He dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pero he vuelto con él. He tenido muchos problemas familiares y sobre estudios. Realmente estoy en una mala situación y por eso me he demorado. Está lleno de errores de todo tipo y tengo que revisarlo. Pero, mientras, les dejo más de él. Espero que lo disfruten y les mando besos.

S's Lady.

* * *

Hermione estaba muy feliz, con su mascota. El pobre Snape minino, estaba atrapado entre sus brazos y su pecho. Ella lo mecía con felicidad, luego de haber logrado el conjuro. Estaba mareado. Al terminar de girar, escupía una enorme bola de pelo negra. Hermione sonrió y lo colocó en el suelo.

- ¡Minino! ¡Eres fantástico!- dijo, acariciándole el lomo. Severus no podía negar, que eso se sentía genial- No sé como lo has hecho, pero eso fue increíble.

_"Se lo diría, pero solo sé maullar. Quizá cuando regrese a mi tamaño normal" "Aparte de quitarle unos cuantos puntos a su casa"_

_"No seas cruel con ella"-_ dijo su gata- _"está ilusionada, a ella le agradas y te aprecia. ¿No te gusta que alguien cuide de ti y te diga muchas veces, que lo eres todo para ella?"_

_"No en este cuerpo que..." "Que..."-_ dijo y escupió otra bola de pelo_- "Escupe pelo"_

_"Ella está feliz"_

_"Me importa un..."_

La chica caminó hacia sus gatos y les acarició las cabecitas. Sonriente, colocó un poco de comida para gatos. Severus la contempló con sus pequeños ojos negros y movió su cola, de un lado al otro.

- Hora de la cena. Iré a cambiarme- dijo, quitándose el suéter. Severus agradeció que el suéter, cayera sobre su cuerpo. Puesto que no quería ver el resto de las prendas. Al salirse del suéter, vio mucha ropa íntima, como para asquearse por varios días.

_"No la has visto, luego de un baño"_

_"¿Es tan desordenada?"_

_"No, solo está feliz. Ya te lo dijeee_...- dijo, estirándose y caminando hacia su plato-_ "Cuando está feliz, hace de todo"_

Severus gato, se detuvo junto al plato de comida y soltó un bufido. Él no iba a comer croquetas para gatos. Él comía, comida humana. Carnes, harinas, jugos, whiskey. No perdería el tiempo, mascando croquetas de Hogsmade.

- Esto es...- dijo Hermione, al cabo de un rato, cuando estuviese en pijamas- Sí, el cepillo para gatos que no encontraba. ¿Quieres que te cepille, Severus?

Snape intentó aferrarse a los tapetes, pero fue imposible. Ella lo tomó con una sonrisa y con mucho cuidado, comenzó a cepillar su negro y brillante pelaje. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo resistirse a la sensación adormilante, que sentía al ser cepillado por Hermione. Sin poderlo preveer, soltó un ligero maullido.

- ¿Te agrada?- le preguntó ella, mientras Crooshanks miraba- ¿Quieres que te cepille también, Crooshanks?

Su gato, se subió a la cama y ronroneó, pasando a su alrededor y con su cola en alto. Hermione sonrió y al poco tiempo, estaba cepillando a sus dos gatos. Severus se quedó dormido al poco rato. Ella lo miró.

- Cuídalo, Crooshank. Es tan chiquito y minino- dijo ella, feliz. Su gato le respondió con un ronroneo débil y se hizo un ovillo, a su lado. La joven, apartó las sábanas de la cama y se recostó en ella- Buenas noches, gatitos.

Al amanecer, Hermione Granger era la primera en levantarse. Severus alzó la cabeza, cuando sus pies lo rozaron. La observó bajarse de la cama y rascarse la espalda. Era fin de semana y ella aún se levantaba temprano. Decidió ignorarla y continuar durmiendo.

- Se supone que debería continuar la práctica de hechizos- sonrió ella, buscando su varita. Mientras buscaba, recordó que su gatito negro era especial. ¿Y si aparte de ese hechizo, se sabía muchos otros? Quizá podría enseñarle algo. Estaba emocionada.

Se detuvo junto a la cama y contempló al pequeño Snape, que seguía dormido, ofreciéndole su espalda. Con mucho cuidado, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo acunó en ellos. Severus no se había dado cuenta y continuó durmiendo. Se lo mostraría a Ginny, para conocer su opinión, al respecto.


	11. 10 Un accidente

Hermione le había enseñado a Ginny, con detalle, lo que Snape había hecho. Ella no se lo creía. El Snape minino, aún dormía entre sus brazos. Cuando despertó se encontró entre dos enormes tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y a dos chicas, parloteando. Muy felices.

- Hola, novio de Hermione. Hola Hermione.

- Hola Ron.

El gato Snape no dejaba de mirarlo y justo cuando se había sentado, había brincado sobre la mesa y se había echado allí.

- Dile a tu pulguiento saco de huesos, que se aparte de la mesa. Harry vendrá pronto.

- No lo llames así. Él es Severus.

- ¿Snape? ¡Deprimente! Pobre, ahora me compadezco de ese animal sarnoso.

_"Sarnoso tu... que querías introducir en Granger"_

- Dile que deje de mirarme de esa forma o lo echaré fuera de la mesa, a patadas.

- ¡Ron!- chilló ella ofendida y tomó a su gato entre sus brazos. Severus gato soltó un bufido, que Ron imitó, sacándole la lengua. Ginny había tomado su libro de transformaciones y le había golpeado la cabeza con el.

Soltó a su gato en la habitación y lo miró con una sonrisa. El gato Snape se había subido a la cama de un salto y se había hecho un ovillo. Necesitaba dormir. Y paciencia.

Luego de una cómoda siesta, Hermione y sus gatos estaban recuperados y listos para seguir adelante. Hermione les había comentado que estudiaría en la biblioteca e insistía que Crooshanks cuidara de su pequeño gatito negro.

_"Vamos a cazar ratones"_

_"Yo no cazo ratones. No cazo nada en particular, de hecho"_

_"Será divertido"_

Siguió a la gata, a través de innumerables agujeros y salidas. Pronto estaban fuera de la sala común, otra vez. Con un maullido, ella olfateaba sus posibles presas. A los niños les gustaba traer ratas a la escuela, como mascotas. Era divertido corretearlas.

Severus corría detrás de la gata, mientras ella se escabullía en cualquier agujero que veía. La seguía, pero solía ser muy escurridiza. Aún para él, cuyos reflejos funcionaban a la perfección. Aún.

_"Atrápalo, antes de que los elfos lo hagan por nosotros. Es la única diversión que nos queda"_

Severus se metió debajo de una trampa, en una estatua. No le apetecía cazar animalejos, pero ya que insistía tanto y estaba aburrido, pues no tenía ningún problema en intentarlo. Mientras se introducía en la trampa, su pata izquierda trasera se había atorado allí. La estatua de una gran armadura, cuyo zapato estaba semi abierto.

Antes de que pudiera salir, el zapato se había cerrado y había caído muy fuerte, sobre su pata. Soltó un maullido tan fuerte, que la gata se sorprendió al momento.

Estaba herido y Hermione no estaría contenta.

Con sus patas delanteras, trataba de empujar el zapato para que se abriera. Luego de varios intentos, lo consiguió y Severus pudo salir. Arrastraba la pata.

_"¿Se rompió?"_

_"Sí"_

_"Hermione no estará nada contenta. Será mejor que volvamos a la sala común, antes de que ocurra algo peor"_

Hermione había entrado en la habitación, cuando notó que su gatito negro cojeaba. Caminó hacia el y cuando quiso levantarlo, Severus gato había soltado un quejido. Tenía sangre en su pequeña patita.

- ¡Severus! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¡Ron!


	12. 11 Culpables

**_11. Culpables_**

Por más que él insistía, ella aseguraba que había sido él. Que había sido Ron el que había lastimado a su gatito, porque lo odiaba y quería verlo lejos de ella. Severus por su parte no desmentía el rumor y no era que pudiera hacerlo tampoco. Miraba a Ron con una especie de sonrisa gatuna y movía la cola de un lado al otro, mientras Hermione terminaba de curar su patita. La había entablillado y parecía que volvería a la normalidad muy pronto.

- Ahora, severus... descansa y te traeré algo delicioso para comer. A ti también, Crooshanks. Ya regreso.

_"Bueno... miau... parece que estás como el rey de esta habitación"_

_"Weasley se merecía un poco de escarmiento. Que Granger siga creyendo que es su culpa, es algo divertido para mí"._

_"Mientras no encuentre nada que demuestre lo contrario, igual para mí. Ese niñaco ya me ha tratado muy mal antes y creo que se lo merece"_

Severus gato se estiró con mucho cuidado y acomodando su pata herida en el cojin que Hermione le había encontrado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la cama y se preparó para dormir una siesta corta. El gato de Hermione hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que ella me culpe de haber herido a ese sarnoso animal?

- Pues así es ella, protectora. ¿Qué puedes hacer al respecto? Nada, solamente dejarla tranquila y no acercártele a sus gatos.

- Como si fuera eso tan fácil. Solo me provoca tomar ese pequeño gato negro y arrojarlo desde la torre de astronomía.

- ¡Te oí, Ronald Weasley!- escuchó que gritaron, mientras ella traía la comida para sus gatos. Ron se llevó la mano a la cara y se restregó la misma con ella.

- Ya te dije que... ¡no fui yo!

- No me interesa. Sé que quieres matar a mi gato y te recomiendo que no te acerques, si quieres seguir existiendo en este salón.

Qué violenta.

- Pues lo que quieras. Vete con tu novio Snape.

- Olvídalo ¿quieres?

Hermione cerró la puerta de un portazo y suspiró, colocando las bandejas de comida en la cama. Ambos gatos alzaron la cabeza para mirar. Severus notó que la comida humana tenía mucho mejor aspecto que las croquetas. Aunque les pusieran sabor a hígado, a pavo o lo que fuera.

Jamás sería comida para humanos.

_"Mmm... pescado"_

- Como sé que a Severus no le gusta el pescado, le traje unas piernas de pavo. Espero que les guste el pavo y el puré de calabaza.

No era de sus favoritos, pero estaba bien para él.


End file.
